Same Feelings
by Hazerushi
Summary: Kurapika and Killua are ready to confess their feelings but they didn't know that they just feel the same for each other. KilluKura! XD A birthday gift for a friend. R&R!


Killua was alone inside his room, sitting on his chair and working with something on his table. He was writing a letter on a small paper and after that he's finished with it, he reread then he placed it on his gift. He's been working with it since last night, but he didn't really stayed up all night, of course he slept when he got tired then he just woke up early to finish what's he done. It's just a short letter and he wrote many letters last night but he had to choose the perfect one.

'Am _I ready for this?'_ He thought as he stared at his gift. Killua pushed back his chair as he stood up and he finally looked determined. "I can do this; I just have to confess..." Killua blushed when he thought of giving his gift to someone that he needs to confess. "But first, I have to practice what I should say to him."

Killua puts down his small gift on the table then he grabbed his notebook and flipped the pages to look for his lines. What's written on his notes were _**'Lines to confess for Kura-chan'**_. He kept it as a secret for a long time already; none of his friends knew about it even his best friend Gon. He had a crush on Kurapika ever since he met him during the hunter exam and since that time, he's trying to get close to him, he gets near him and try to think of a conversation but when Kurapika looks at him and asks him something, he looks down with a blush on his face and doesn't respond then he runs away.

He always fails to get Kurapika to notice him but even though he doesn't speak to Kurapika much, he still likes to stay close to his side. He kept planning to confess to Kurapika about his feelings for him because he really wanted Kurapika to notice him, to know him and to get close to him. He no longer consider Kurapika as his friend, for him Kurapika's more than his friend, he's someone that he really wants. His feeling of having a crush on him was a year ago, now it finally developed and he already felt like he likes him so much.

Now is really the time to tell Kurapika how he feels. He feels nervous and scared and kept wondering what Kurapika's response might be, but he just stayed confident and determined because he knows he can do it.

"Ku...Kurapika, I...just...I want to let you know that I like you." Killua shoves his gift as he said his line and he was also looking down, blushing. "No, I'm too nervous! I'll do it again," Killua said as he checked his notes.

So, before Killua could confess to Kurapika, he first practiced his lines and he won't stop until he's confident enough to say it.

* * *

"Kurapika, I...I like you." Killua imagined Kurapika in front of him and said it confidently. "I think that's okay," Killua took a breath and exhaled. "I can do this..."

Killua went outside of his room bringing his gift and walked his way to Kurapika's room. He can feel his heart beating fast as he continues to walk but he ignored his thoughts and kept walking without hesitation. He's getting close to Kurapika's room and he stopped when he's in front of Kurapika's door. He breathed in and breathed out, trying to get ready and clearing his throat before knocking on Kurapika's door. After that he feels ready and confident, he knocked onto Kurapika's door and waited for response.

The door opened and Killua immediately hid his gift behind him. Alright, this is it; this is his chance to tell Kurapika how he feels about him. He'll really try his best; even if he'll be rejected he'll make Kurapika like him back somehow.

Kurapika showed up in front of Killua and he looks a bit confused because he's surprised to see Killua outside of his room.

"Killua?"

* * *

 **1 hour ago...**

Kurapika got awake early for no reason and he tried to go back to sleep but it seems like he can't sleep anymore. There's nothing that he can do that he can't sleep, maybe he doesn't need some sleep anymore so he should probably kill some time. He grabbed some of his books beside him that's placed on the table and started reading. Some of his books were new and he just bought them 3 days ago. This is the first time that he bought some romantic fiction stories, usually he'll collect books like history and such but he somehow decided to try reading his romantic book which had a title _**'Feelings for Senpai'**_ **.**

He somehow read some of the parts like how it feels liking someone or how to know if somehow likes you. The character in the story seemed to remind him of someone acting the same way based on what he read. He noticed Killua acting weird on him all the time and whenever he wants to talk to Killua, he always see him running away from him. He always thought that Killua just wants to avoid him because Killua hates him or something.

Killua's reaction towards him is just as same as what he's reading and it says that if a person is like that to him, it means that he's being liked by that person.

"Killua likes me?"

Kurapika questioned himself. Actually he feels kind of glad because Killua likes him but he also feels kind of disappointed because maybe Killua's just being himself and it's probably normal that he's like that. Okay, he likes Killua as well more than as his friend and he's been trying to get close to him but he just can't have a perfect time to ask Killua for them to hang out together and talk.

He decided that he'll just tell Killua that he likes him and whatever his response might be, he'll try to make Killua like him back.

 _'Killua should know how I feel about him, I want us to get close and be together...'_

* * *

 **1 hour later...**

Both of them looked at each other and it's kind of awkward. Killua's ready to say something to Kurapika and Kurapika's the same too.

 _'This is it, I'll really tell Kurapika...'_

 _'Killua should know...'_

"Kurapika," Killua said.

"Killua..." Kurapika said.

"I like you," They said in unison. "Wait, what?"

They're both shocked and confused. All this time, they had mutual feelings for each other and yet they had no idea that they liked each other because it's not really that obvious. They thought that one of them might be rejected but they never knew that it's just this easy.

"You like me?" Kurapika questioned.

"Uh...umm..." Killua looked down and blushed. "Th-This is for you..." Killua stammered as he gave Kurapika his gift.

Kurapika received Killua's gift and he saw a letter on it. He first read the letter before opening the gift. Killua was embarrassed that his letter was being read and he wanted to take it away from Kurapika but there's nothing he can do now because he wanted Kurapika to know his feelings and all about him is written there.

 _Kurapika,_

 _I have to admit that I like you. I know that I'm really stupid, staying away from you and avoiding you, I was just shy and nervous that I'm speechless in front of you. I know it's sounds crazy and weird but I've been liking you since the first time we met each other. Will you also like me back?_

 _-Killua_

Kurapika smiled after reading the letter then he started opening Killua's gift. He saw a box that's labeled _'Killua's homemade chocolate for Kura-chan'_.

"I...I really tried my best t-to make those…" Killua spoke nervously.

Kurapika grabbed one and tasted it. Killua's hoping that Kurapika will like his chocolates because he've put much effort to it and even tried again and again until it's all right and perfect.

"How is it?"

Killua questioned, hoping Kurapika will tell him that he liked what he made.

"I like it, so much. That's so sweet of you Killua." Kurapika smiled.

Killua's blushed redder and he feels like he's gonna explode because he's being flattered.

Kurapika wrapped his arms around Killua's waist and pulled him close then carried him. Killua was confused and embarrassed that he wanted to get off him.

"What are doing? Let me go, this is embarrassing!" Killua struggled to escape from Kurapika's arms. "Kurapika, wh-mm..."

Killua finally calmed down when Kurapika kissed his lips. He was shocked by the moment when Kurapika had the opportunity to give him his first kiss. He never imagined it would feel like this being kissed, he feels weird and different. It's all a new sensation to him, his heart thumps a lot and he feels hot. Kurapika broke the kiss after and kept his arms wrapped around Killua.

"Killua, can we be together? Like, you know..."

Killua was surprised that Kurapika asked him such sudden quetion. He doesn't know what to reply but...they liked each other and just kissed so he'll take his chance.

"Okay," Killua nodded.

Kurapika was really glad to hear that and Killua's really adorable. Kurapika gave Killua a quick soft kiss and he just liked seeing Killua making cute expressions.

* * *

A birthday fanfic for Gwen-chan. Happy birthday Gwen, I hope you like this story I made just for you.

I know it ended so fast and it's just short. This is all the idea I had; I actually had fun writing this.

Killua's really adorable being a tsundere, I love Kurapika's smile and his cheerful side. Aww, I really love writing a KilluKura story, they're so adorable and a great pair! I just love then so much ;)

Thanks for reading this story, please leave a review if you like I'll appreciate it so much :D


End file.
